Second Nogod Civil War (Ultima)
WIP '''The Second Nogod Civil War '''was a civil war fought in the Balthorist State of Nogodrick between the Blue Coalition and the Volkists. The Second Civil War began over longstanding Volkist sentiment in the northernmost provinces combined with the political chaos surrounding the controversial resignation of President Viktor Androv. War broke out in March 1937 before elections could be held following Androv's resignation, with the Volkists seizing control of Sheridan Pines. Not long after the Great War, Nogodrick was finished. The "alpha wolf" of the North Volaryn states had become strained by the conflict, and the economy that had exploded so shortly before had ground to a halt. Progress went from status quo to memory, fun became a distant concept as people worked to restore the world's economy. Despite victory in the war, reparations and colonial gains did nothing to save the frozen consumer market. From the riverside of Nu Muskov to the dust-lined streets of outer Nork, the people were tired. Veterans without purpose joined new movements like the Freikorps, volunteering wherever they could find purpose. From the deserts of Missisquoi to the jungles of Saian, they became mercenaries, builders, teachers, and doctors. When they returned home, they found a country that didn't know what its place in the world was. But as the Wolfbanner fluttered over Anhel, the red tide was spreading. As the fires of revolution swept across the world, the 15-year order of Viktor Androv was coming to an end. Having suffered his second stroke, in addition to developing early dementia, Androv recognized that he would very soon be rendered senile. Just eight months before the end of his third term, he resigned, expecting Parliament to assign a provisional government without delay. After the resignation of President Androv, the country held its breath. The provisional government was planned, but competition between the charismatic Alber Polizar, experienced Kyle Wotchak, and the pragmatic Warren Parnell fractured the NPN even further than before. As the three mean appealed the Parliament to come to a consensus, Sheridan Pines, the city that bore the hideous mark of "birthplace of the revolution", saw the old enemy return. Posters went up in the night, flags of the old Volkist movement were found hanging from poles in the center of the city. The Hand and the NAI, crippled and overburdened by their new commitments, could hardly spare the manpower to investigate. On March 9th, 1937, the Volkists stormed Sheridan Pines's city legislature with a force of nearly ten thousand. Within hours, further uprisings emerged across the nation. Although small in number, the bold, quick tactics of the Volkists had once again paid off: the Second Nogod Civil War had begun. As quickly as possible, the Parliament suspended operations, handing over control to General Karem Schetz, a man trusted by the Czar and much of the armed forces. Schetz outlined immediately a set of instructions to mobilize every able-bodied soldier for combat, in addition to drafting the militias that wished to stand by the government. The frontline was beginning to stabilize, but the General had no plans to let the Volkists rest. On March 11th, Schetz personally led an army division into the city of Delan Gorge, vowing to capture or kill every last Volkist in the city. For three days, Schetz and his men engaged in brutal house-to-house combat, refining their tactics with every building retaken. With support from the civilian resistance, Schetz was able to declare the city secured. Schetz's "homkrig" tactics continued to be applied, with local resistance forces providing valuable intelligence as to which homes were occupied by Volkist insurgents. As their hold in the cities crumbled, the Volkists retreated to the familiar countryside, relying on forest cover to engage in guerilla warfare against government forces. In order to adapt against the firepower advantage of the army, insurgents developed improvised but effective weapons, including disposable rocket launchers that were capable of defeating most armored vehicles. In response to the danger, the army began to implement better infantry support for vehicles, including the start of two-way radio usage in combat. In order to defeat deep forest cover, ground-attack aircraft and recon-by-fire tactics were developed. Across the nation, dozens of battles across hundreds of forests marked the landscape.Category:Ultima Category:Conflicts Category:Civil Wars Category:History